Finding Hope Now
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: "I'm not like those other kids!" "Then stop acting like it!" The gang member looked at the one girl that makes him feel alive… he couldn't lie to her "I'm falling in love with you!" At least that wasn't a lie... *Strong T for Gangs, Violence, and language.*
1. Tori

**Based on the Perfect Chemistry series, a little off the song 'Hymn For The Missing', and that one movie Avan was in called 'Finding Hope Now' where he's a gangster, and the video on YouTube 'Beck & Tori Why did you go?'.**

* * *

**Tori**

I pushed hair out of my face, looking at the menu.

"What are you going to have?" I asked

"Uh…" said my best friend, Caterina.

I was at the local pizza place with Caterina, when members of the Beastly Blood **(Fake gang,** **if it's not… I didn't know… sorry)** gang walked in. Gang activity is common in LA. It's common in our _school_, Sherwood. My mom would be horrified if she found out I go to places with gang members walking around.

Where I live, gang members aren't very common, I live on the north side of LA, gangs live on the south side.

"I'm going to have a low fat, veggie pizza." Said Caterina

I wish I could be myself around her… but that would mean eating a whole extra-large pizza, then puking it up later…

"Same." I said setting down the menu

"Yo! _Chicas Blancas_, get out of our seat!" we heard a voice say

I looked up and saw Beck Oliver, who I only talked to once at school. I thought he was Canadian… not Mexican. Maybe it's from hanging in a gang full of Mexicans…

"Um…" I said "We were here first."

"_Colóquelos directamente_." He told his buddy

"Get out, or we'll make you." He friend said

"Fine," said Caterina "We'll move…"

"whatever you want…" I said standing up and moving to a different table

I could hear everything Beck said to his friend.

"_Es hermosa ... pero un idiota_."

"I know right," his friend said "But stay away. She's not like you."

"I know… I know that…" Beck said

"Why would he waste his time, he knows he could never get you." Whispered Caterina

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to date a gang member… but then I snap out of it and like of my awesome boyfriend, Daniel.

"Right…" I said, twisting a piece of hair around my finger

"And plus, you have a perfect boyfriend…"

I looked down "Yeah… he sure is perfect."

"Come on, we'll take the pizza to go."

We stood up and walked out.

* * *

I pushed my glasses up on my bridge of my nose and run my hand through my hair. I don't understand, what does X even mean! If I don't do good on this homework, my grade will go down, and my mom will lose the all the love she has for me.

I never understood math. It's so hard. Most kids would ask their parents, but I only have my mom and she has Trina to worry about. Trina is deaf, so my mom has to help her. I'm the 'normal' kid, and my mom only has enough love for one of us, and I'd rather have Trina have the love than me.

"Victoria! Get down here this second!" I heard my mom yell

I rolled my eyes and ran downstairs.

"Why is your hair like that? It's messy." My mom fingered my hair

"Sorry mother," I stated "What's up?"

"You mean, Yes mother, why did you call me?"

"Yes mother, why did you call me?" I asked, rolling my eyes

"Why are you rolling your eyes at me?"

"I'm sorry Mother…"

I waved to Trina, and she waved back. I wrote 'How Are You?' on a piece of paper

And she wrote 'Good,'

I worry about Trina, she can't talk, so she never tells me what's going on through paper. I smiled at her, then looked at our mother.

"Mom, I'm alone, no one is going to see me, and you've seen me at my worst…" I stated

"Daniel is coming in five minutes, get dressed!"

Daniel… great, something to top of my evening…

* * *

**So, a new story! I hope you like it, the title is based off the movie 'Finding Hope Now' which i can't find ANYWHERE! So if you know where to get it, please tell me! I will love you forever! I own nothing! **


	2. Beck

I know that girl from somewhere, that girl is _muy hermosa_. But not my type. She's the type of girl with a poll up her _culo. _

Carlos gulped a beer in under five seconds.

"Beck, I have a job for you." He said

"What is it?" I asked

Carlos is the head of the BB, and I can't go betraying him.

"There's a drug deal going down in a few weeks, and I need you."

"You know I don't do drugs."

"Just because your _papá tonto_ died on a drug deal, come on Beck, don't betray me…"

I sigh. My dad got jumped into this gang at sixteen, the only Canadian allowed in, because he was dating my mom at the time, who's Mexican, and Carlos's home girl. After he got shot, when I was ten, the BB took me in, then I got jumped in when I was sixteen. All I remember was being branded with a screwdriver. The scar is on my upper left shoulder, and reads **BB**, Beastly Blood. The rest is a complete blank.

"Don't call my _papá _dumb, Carlos!" I shouted

"Sorry, Becky,"

"And don't call me that…" I whispered standing up

I grabbed a drink and drank

* * *

"_Beckett Oliver trae tu trasero perezoso!_" _Mi mamá _called

First day of the second half of my senior year.

"Mom! I'm up! And I'm not lazy!" I called back

My mom needs to learn to yell at me in American…

"Morning mom," I know most Mexicans called their moms '_mamá_' but not when your dad is Canadian, it's 'mom' and 'dad' nothing else. I remember my dad would get mad when I yelled at him in Spanish. That's what I miss most about him…

"BECKETT!" my mom called

I walked into the kitchen and kissed her cheek "morning mom," I smiled at my younger brother, Greg, whom I would do anything for.

"hey Greg," I said

"_Hey hijo de puta_."

"Greg!" cried _mi mamá _"Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry mom…"

If my mom would have it, I would be named Alejandro, and Greg would be named Ricardo. But _mi papá _won that battle…

"_Mi Beck_ a senior…" cried mom

"Mom, stop," I said running my tattooed hand threw my hair "You know I ain't leaving after high school."

"I know…" she sniffed "But it's not the same! You're _hijo mío, y te quiero mucho_."

"I love you to." I smiled and kissed her cheek

* * *

I hate Social Science class. Right when I walk into my first period Social Science class, I feel crappy. I know all this! I sit in the back with _mi amigos._ My home girl Jade West smiles at me, but Jade's slept with other people behind my back, so I don't trust her anymore. But, like I said, she's my home girl and we have to stick together.

The girl from yesterday walks in, and it's the first time I really notice her. I take in her looks, her beauty… _animarse_! These _pendejos _are the enemy… they killed my father… I think…

"Ok class, I have a seating cart," said the teacher

We groaned, of course go off and ruin my senior year with a damn seating cart…

"In the front, we have Daniel Jones and Caterina Valentine," I heard the _bella idiota _gasp "Ms. Vega, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, sorry…" _bella idiota_ whispered

"Next to them is Beckett Oliver and Victoria Vega,"

_Beckett Oliver and _who?

I sat next to the _bella idiota_ and smiled at her

"This is going to be fun…" I whispered

"Leave me alone…" Victoria said

"Aw, come on _chica_." I teased "you seemed to do anything I wanted at the pizza place last night,"

She shot me a look "Because your gang threated me!"

"You threatin' my girlfriend Oliver?" _El perdedor_ asked

"maybe," said _Mi amigo _Diego, "What's you going do `bout it _burro_?"

"Stop!" called the teacher, Mrs. Harris "Boys, stop! I'm not changing the seating cart for the next nine months!"

Nine months, with _bella idiota _and her _burro _face boyfriend… _great_.

"ok class, I need you to write something about your desk partner." Said Mrs. Harris

"Just write something in my notebook," she handed me her pink, sparkly notebook

"Sorry _Bella Idiota _I don't write in pink sparkly things…" I asked

"Just write!" she yelled, grabbing my notebook

I'm sure she's writing all about herself and her fake boobs.

Of course I had to bring the _el diablo _in me.

**You and Me. Ditch the boyfriend. My motorcycle. Hot sex.**

I passed the notebook back to her, while she passed back mine.

I looked as her perfectly shaped eyes roamed the page. She gasped again and looked at me.

"Ms. Vega Mr. Oliver, what's wrong _now_?" asked Mrs. Harris

"Uh… can I go?" she asked, sending a smirk at me

"Of course," Hrs. H said

Victoria stood up, smoothed her skirt, flipped her hair to the side, and cleared her throat.

"This is _Beckett Oliver_. While he wasn't harassing girls at Pizza Places, he was touring jails… _if you know what I mean_. He also likes to have sex with girls who have boyfriends… so if you're one of _those_ people, Beck is the perfect guys to hang with!" she stated, all with smile on her_ perfecto_ face.

I stood up and sat her down "this is _Tori Vega_. She has fake boobs, and hangs at a gang hang out. She's a _bella idiota_," wolf whistles come from my friends. "and her number one goal is to date me by the end of the year…" I smirked and Daniel stood up

"You and me outside!" he screamed

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Mrs. Harris "Beck and Tori stay after class, the rest of you may leave!"

I saw Victoria chew on her _linda_ littlelip.

* * *

"What's your problem?" asked Victoria as we walked out of Mrs. H's class five minutes later. "Why do you hate me?"

"Why do _you_ hate _me_?" I asked

She sighed "That's what I thought…" I stated, walking away, proud that I got the last word…


	3. Projects

Why does Beck keep calling me _bella idiota_? I don't even know what that means!

Daniel walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Hey you…" he kissed my head

"Hi…" I smiled locked our fingers together

We walked to lunch together. When we walked into the cafeteria I saw Beck. He was sitting with his gangster friends in the back table. His pants were ripped in all the right places… wait what? What is happening? I can't look at Beck like that! Anyway, I love Daniel.

"Victoria?" I heard

"Huh?" I asked, if my mother heard me she would be horrified.

"What's wrong? You're looking at the South Siders…"

"I was?" I asked, even though I knew I was

"Yeah,"

"Sorry… I was thinking about how bad Social Science is going to suck!"

"because you have to sit by Oliver?"

"Yeah." I said, it really did suck, because I'm sitting next to a Canadian who thinks he's Mexican, and who flirts with me and calls my boyfriend a _burro_… and I don't even know what that means!

I sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong Victoria?" asked Caterina

"Nothing." I saw Daniel stuff a pizza in his mouth "Daniel, how could you eat that? It's full of carbs and fat."

"Come on Vic, let loose." He handed me his pizza

"No thanks," I pushed the pizza away, my anorexia kicking in.

I ate one of my carrot sticks and looked at Beck. He was staring at me. I smiled and he looked away. I looked down and sighed again.

*Line Break*

When I got home, my mom was yelling a Trina

"Mom! She can't hear you!" I yelled running to my mom "What did Trina do?"

"She pushed her food off the table!" yelled my mom

"That means she upset!" I kneeled in front of Trina

"Hey Trina-Rina. You want to eat?" I signed with my hands

She shook her head and looked away

"Mom you need to leave." I said

"Why?" she asked

"She doesn't like it when she pressured!"

"How do you know that?" my mom asked

"I'm her sister!"

"I'm here mother!"

"please mom!"

My mother finally left

"Trina, _now_ will you eat?"

She nodded and I feed her dinner.

"How was school?" she signed with her hands

"It was fine." I signed back and shrugging

She smiled her Trina smile. I smiled back

"Have you been eating?" she signed

"No…" I signed back

Her eyes widened "Tori!" she signed

"I know, I know…" I signed back "I'm really sorry…"

I kissed her cheek and walked to my room.

*Line Break*

I sat in first hour, when Beck walked in.

"Hey _princesa_." He smiled

"I know what that means, and don't call me princess."

"_Chica_ I'll call you what I want." He said

I rolled my eyes, and got out my textbook.

"Get out your textbooks class." Said Mrs. Harris

"I don't have one Mrs. H." said Beck

Of course…

"Tori share with Beck."

"What?" I asked

"Tori…" warned Mrs. H

"Fine."

I moved my book in the middle of us. Beck looked at me and blushed a little. I looked at the text.

"Ok, with your desk partner you will do a Psychology project. You will spend the next nine months you will spend getting to know the person next to you." Said Mrs. Harris "that will not mean you will not get any homework."

Beck looked at me and I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked

"You smell good…" he said

I blushed and looked away

"Beck, Tori will this work out?"

"Of course it will, nine months with this _hermosa niña_. It's perfect." Said beck

I nudged him, and he repeated this action.

"Don't call me beautiful…" I said

"Ah, so you've studied Spanish for me?"

"Not _for _you… so I can understand you." I said

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You're cute when your upset."

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend, loser." Said Daniel

"Daniel!" I cried

"What Victoria?"

"Never mind…" I whispered, sinking in my seat, why does he have to be a bitch sometimes… Daniel I mean, not Beck. I'm so sick of Daniel… wait? I didn't just admit that!

* * *

**Ok, _Bella idiota _means: Beautiful idiot, _Hermosa Nina _with this ~ over the top means beautiful girl. I thought I would say that :) and I own nothing! **


	4. Leaving Marks

Why does Victoria go off and smell like cookies? It's my fault, I should hate cookies. But of course I don't. _Maldito_. During second hour, all I can think about is _bella idiota. _I run my hand threw my shaggy hair. Victoria would never go for a guy like me… wait… why do I care? Victoria is a white girl who is stuck up bitch, and doesn't care about anything, but her _burro_ boyfriend and fake boobs!

But… there's something that is missing, but I can't put my finger on it. It's like an inner person, screaming for help on the inside. I would know, I have the same thing.

I need change… I want change. Change isn't going to be that easy for a guy like me. I'm a gang member, was born into it. My _padre muerto _wanting me to have a better life, but like I said, he's dead. Nothing I can do.

If I want out, it's suicide, what would _mi mamá _do without me? Greg would go into the gang and both kids would be _joder_.

I walked into my house after school, and saw Carlos

"Carlos, what the hell man? You have your own house."

"Yeah, but did you think about the deal?"

"Of course man… I'll do it."

* * *

I push the guy up against the wall

"Give me the money dude." I warned "Or _things_ will happen."

"Dude, I don't have the money!"

"That's what they all say,"

"All I have is five bucks and a lint ball!"

"Can I have the lint ball?" asked my best friend Andre

"Dude…" I said

"I'll give you the five bucks, but I'll have the rest tomorrow."

"Right."

The guy stabbed me with a knife, and I screamed in pain. He ran away with my five bucks.

"Shit man…" I said "that's gonna leave a mark."

* * *

Sixteen staples… in my left arm. I'll beat the crap out of him tomorrow…

"Beckett Oliver, what am I going to do with you!" cried my mom

"_mamá _I'm alive. Calm down."

"You're barely alive around me right now." mumbled mom

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"_Hijo_… not now."

*Line Break*

I was working on homework, because my mom didn't let me go to school the next day, when Greg walked in.

"Greg what the hell? Why are you here?" I asked

"_Hermano_ I can skip school, just like you."

"Bro! You don't want to be like me!" I exclaimed

"Why?" Greg asked

"Because, I'm just the screw up, I want you to grow up, and NOT BE LIKE ME! Do you want sixteen _maldito_ staples in your arm to!"

He walked away and I sighed.

I want better for my little brother. I can't let him screw up like I did. My mom will be proud of him, instead of me. I can't let him get into gangs… _I _don't even want to be in the gang.

Gang members don't get the girls, well girls like Victoria… wait, not this again. I do not like Victoria, girls like Jade are more me, you know the type who are willing to jump into bed at moment's notice. The reason I know Jade would do that is because when we were dating, she slept with ten guys, in the period of two months.

I whipped out my phone and dialed a number I knew all too well…

"Hello?" the voice said

"Jade… I need you… _now_."

* * *

**So... I'm happy you guys are liking the story. I hope you Like this chapter. I own nothing **

**_maldito: _Damn/ F*ucking  
**

_****__padre muerto:_**Dead Dad**

_**Joder: **_**F*ck**

_****__Hermano:_**Brother**

**_Hijo_: Son  
**


	5. Not Caring

Beck wasn't at the school the past couple of days… not that _I _care… cause I don't.

Ok, maybe I do.

But I don't at the same time…

Whatever, I smile at my wonderful boyfriend, of four years.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Daniel asked

"Nothing…"

I fixed my skirt and looked at the door again. Five minutes until first bell. I twisted the promise ring Daniel gave me two years ago.

The door opened and Beck walked in

"Beckett, it's nice of to join us after three days." Said Mrs. Harris

"I kinda fell on a knife…" said beck

I gasped and looked confused "How do you fall on a _knife_?" I asked

"The same way girls fall for me… fast and hard." He said, cockily

I flipped my hair and looked away. Beck sat down. During the lesson, I cracked and wrote

_Why were you _really_ gone?_

I passed him the note. He read it, then started to write. He passed me the note.

**Because, I got into a fight… the guy stabbed me. Is that ok with you Princess Tori?**

I smiled a little

_It's Princess _Victoria_ to you mister_.

**Sorry, I didn't know… you look more like a Tori to me**

_Really? Well… you can start calling me that… if you want…_

I blushed as I wrote that… no as called me Tori… ever!

**Ok Tori…**

I smiled

"Victoria, Beck what are you doing?"

"She's feeling me up under our table." Beck smirked

My eyes widened and I picked up my textbook, then hit him… hard.

"_¡Dios mío!_ Tori! Why'd you do that!?"

"What?" I asked

He moved his sleeve and blood was pouring out. I covered my mouth.

"Ohmigod!" I breathed

"Victoria, take him to the nurse. Beck make sure that's wrapped in gaze next time you step foot in this school."

We stood up, but there was so much blood, my knees gave out.

"I got her…" said Beck, throwing me over his shoulder, then walked out.

* * *

Beck finally set me down when we were close to the nurse, and when a teacher thought he was a murderer.

"_Chica_ you ok?" Beck asked

"I-I di-did-didn't kn-know." I stuttered

"Tori, it's fine." He said

"Let me get you to the nurse, the last thing you need is a pasted out white girl,"

"I was thinking that same thing." Smiled Beck

I did get him to the nurse, when she asked what happen, Beck was about to tell her, but I shook my head, so he didn't.

"Victoria, you can go back to class." Said Nurse Mcclain

"okay…" I said and walked back to class

* * *

"Is Beckett going to be okay?" asked Mrs. Harris, when I walked back in

I nodded "Just… a lot of blood…"

"Ok," she smiled

I sat down and exhaled, I laid my head down, because I suddenly felt light headed.

"Ms. Vega?" asked Mrs. Harris

"Hmm?" I asked

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just light headed…"

The door opened and Beck walked back in, gaze around his wound.

"Beck.. take Victoria the nurse…" sighed Mrs. H

"Why him?" asked Daniel

"Beck… please." Said Mrs. H

Beck picked me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and snuggled my head in his neck.

* * *

The next thing I remember is waking up in my room, my mom having put a warm cloth on my head.

"Mom?" I asked

"Victoria, what's your problem? Passing out in a boys arms, after hitting him with a BOOK!"

And she still finds a way to blame me.

"Mother, I'm sorry… there was so much blood. I couldn't handle it…"

"Daniel is downstairs… I'll send him up."

My mother walked out. I looked at bedside table. There was a bandana and a note.

I picked up the bandana and smelled it. Smelled just like Beck. I read the note.

**Tori**

**Hope you're okay, your mother isn't too thrilled with me being in your room, she must think I'm going to rape you or something. But I didn't. The bandana is the last thing I have of my dad, and I want you to have it… **

**Beck**

I smiled and held the bandana to my held it to my heart. I giggled, why would Beck give me this? The door opened and I hid the note and bandana.

"You feeling ok?" asked Daniel

"Yeah, I can't believe Beck had to take me home… I wish you would have." I said, which wasn't the full truth…

"I know baby, that damn gang member, alone with you, makes me sick." Said Daniel

"Daniel, do you even know Beck?"

"Of course I do, he's a gang member, a south sider."

Is that what Beck will ever be? And will I always be a north sider, a white girl with a boyfriend who is over –protective of. I sighed. I looked down.

"I love you," he said

"I love you more." I said

"Not possible…" he kissed my head

I sigh quietly, but fake smiled. Why do suddenly feel nothing for Daniel. It can't because of Beck… right?

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If you think Tori and Beck are moving to fast in their relationship, just say something, because I think they should take it slow. Well.. I own nothing, have a great day and watch funny shows! **


	6. Begging

I grabbed another beer and drank it. I sighed. I'm so stupid. Why did I give Tori my bandana and that damn note. It was dumb of me, and I won't let my damn emotions get in the way of my life. Anyway, I'm just attracted to Tori, my hormones are attracted to her, not my mind. I don't like Victoria Vega. She's not my type. Come on, she's a perfect little princess, with her perfect little loser boyfriend. I'm supposed to be her hero… whoa… where did _that _come from. I shake the feeling of jealously, and look across from me, Jade West. _Mi ex novia_. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen… until I met Tori.

I walked over to Jade and started into her eyes.

"Oliver." She spat

"West." I spat back

"What do you want?"

"You…"

* * *

I sat in Mrs. Harris room, first one there, when Mrs. Harris walked in.

"Mr. Oliver? You're early,"

"Uh… yeah…" I said

"Why?"

"Because I need…" The door opened and I saw Tori and Daniel walk in. Tori smiled at me.

"Hi Beck," she smiled her beautiful smile… stop it Beck!

"I need to talk to you." I said

"Ok, let's go to the hall…" said Tori

We walked to the hall, and I stared into her deep brown eyes, telling me secrets she didn't want to tell.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm perfect…" she smiled "I'm so sorry I hit you with a book…" She looked down

"Don't turn away from me…" I lifted her chin

She bit her lip "Sorry…"

We stared at each other, alone in a crowded hallway of Sherwood. I don't wanna lose this moment… I don't wanna lose her… there I admitted it, I'm love with her… I think…

"We should go… back to class… maybe…" blushed Tori

"Yeah…"

We walked back into class and Jade glared at us.

"Looks like Vega likes someone…" smirked Jade

Tori looked down and sat in her seat. "I _don't_ like Beck…" she said "I _have_ a boyfriend…"

Jade gave her a look, and I glared at Jade.

Tori and I sat down. I pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write a note to Tori.

**Tori I'm sorry about Jade. But I love you…**

I can't write that… I'll just forget about Tori…

* * *

I was hanging out with my best friend Andre in my house. Greg and him were playing video games, when I heard my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi Beck," I heard Tori sang into the phone.

"What's up?" I asked

"Um, for the project, do you want to come over tomorrow, since we don't have school?"

I can't be alone with Tori, and plus, go over to _her_ house on the _north_ side… I sighed

"What?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll come over…"

"Yay! Thank you! Here's my address…" She told my her address and I wrote it down. "See you tomorrow…" and she hung up.

I stared at my phone.

"What's wrong B?" asked Andre

I looked up "I think… I think Victoria Vega just begged me to go to her house…"

Andre started to laugh his ass off and Greg stared at me.

"Really?" laughed Andre

"Yeah…"

And… the thing is… I really want to go see how Tori is outside of school… this is bad… really bad. The more time I spend with Tori, the more I want to be with her… I can't fall for a north sider… I just can't…

* * *

**I know... I know, I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy, then lazy, then busy. High School really takes out all the engery you have... :P. I own nothing! **


End file.
